


Narcotico

by Ad_Absurdum



Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen, Narcotico by Meo Fusciuni (perfume), Original work - Freeform, opium dens, possibly late 19th century
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-09
Updated: 2020-07-09
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:15:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25169038
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ad_Absurdum/pseuds/Ad_Absurdum
Summary: "Image after image, the gaze stops, the head rests on the perfumed cushions."





	Narcotico

**Author's Note:**

> **A/N:** The summary is taken from the notes for the [Narcotico scent](https://www.meofusciuni.com/collection), though I changed the line a little. The perfume notes include incense, tonka bean, benzoin, patchouli, vanilla and oud.

The plumes of smoke made strange shapes against the off-white ceiling of the room. The Persian carpet under the man's cheek was soft and plush and smelled like oud, vanilla and opium.

"Don't fall asleep," spoke a woman's voice.

"Why not?" The man didn't open his eyes.

"What if you don't wake up?"

"Wouldn't be much different from what we have now."

"Wouldn't it? You cannot know that."

"You're right, I can't." The man yawned. "And there's a possibility you wouldn't be there."

"I'm not really here either," the voice was amused. "You know I'm not real."

"Don't say that. I can hear you, so you must be a little real and you must be here, with me."

"Only in your head."

The man chuckled. "And maybe in these opium fumes. In any case, don't go anywhere."

"I will have to eventually." There was a short pause. "Come with me?"


End file.
